


The Second Time Around

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron and Hermione renew their marriage vows.





	The Second Time Around

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

            I stared at my reflection in the mirror, taking a deep breath to steady my nerves.  My palms are sweaty, but I don’t dare wipe them on this rented monkey suit.  Hermione called it a morning coat, which makes no sense because I’m wearing it in the afternoon. 

 

            The best man came in, holding a white rosebud.  He looks much better in a morning coat than I do.  All the double cheeseburger combos I’ve eaten on the sly now seem welded to my waist.                            

 

            “This is for your lapel,” he said, not trying to conceal his amusement.  I scowled as he inserted it carefully into place.  

 

            “Have a lot of people come?” I asked, hoping he would say no.  All this was Hermione’s idea, not mine.             

 

            He nodded.  

 

            “The church is almost full,” he replied.  “When the wedding march begins, we go out and stand at the front.”

 

            ‘I know what to do,” I snapped.    

 

            “Don’t get your knickers in a wad,” he grinned.  “It’ll all be over soon.”

 

            “Do you have the ring?” I couldn’t wait to see the look on Hermione’s face when she saw what I’d chosen for her.        

 

            He patted his pocket.  

 

            “What about the car?  We’ll have to duck out of the reception early or we’ll miss the cruise ship,” I pointed out.  “Did you remember the luggage?”

 

            “Would you relax?  Everything’s taken care of,” he assured me.  “The car is around back with the luggage inside.  Now, do you have any last-minute questions about sex?”

 

            My fingers tingled with the urge to strangle him.  

 

            “You cheeky sod, even if I did you wouldn’t know the answers,” I growled.  

 

            Just then, we heard the wedding march.  All conversation ceased as we took our places next to the vicar.  I craned my neck, trying to catch a glimpse of Hermione.  She wouldn’t let me see her gown, so I had no idea what she would be wearing.  

 

            The bridesmaid came down the aisle first, or I should say waddled.  Hermione had insisted she not stand during the ceremony, so she sat in the front pew next to her husband.  I hope the baby doesn’t arrive while we’re away.  Hermione would never get over it.    

 

            The music grew louder, and Hugo turned to me with a smile.  

 

            “Here she comes,” he said softly. 

 

            The instant I saw her, I forgot all the fuss I had made over renewing our marriage vows.  Hermione never looked lovelier, not even on our first wedding day twenty-five years ago.  She wore a shimmery gown in a soft shade of blue.  Her bushy curls were secured with a jeweled clip that was a gift from the children.  Our eyes met, and I couldn’t resist going to meet her.  

 

            “I love you,” I whispered, drawing her into my arms for a kiss.  The organist stopped playing, uncertain of whether to go on.  

 

            “Oi, Dad!  You kiss her afterward!” Hugo called.  The guests broke into laughter, and we walked together to the altar.  

 

            To be honest, I had a hard time concentrating during the ceremony.  Years of memories rushed through my mind.  Hermione flying into my arms on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, finished with school at last.  The meals she burned while learning to cook, carrying her over the threshold of our first home, helping her through the contractions as she brought our children into the world.  I remembered the happy years of raising Rose and Hugo; all the family vacations and birthday parties, the passion of rediscovering each other when we became empty-nesters.  Now, a new chapter of our lives is about to unfold.  Rose and Scorpius will soon present us with our first grandchild.  

 

            “Dad!”

 

            Hugo was pushing the ring into my hand.  I removed the dinky little ring I had given Hermione when we were young and replaced it with a sparkling anniversary band.  Each of the five diamonds represented five years of marriage.    

 

            “Oh, Ron,” Hermione whispered, her voice shaking.  “It’s beautiful!”

 

            “With this ring, I thee wed – again!” I quipped.  

 

            Hermione had copied lines from a poem for me to memorize and recite.  I could remember the first part of it – “Grow old along with me, the best is yet to be” – but I drew a blank on the rest.  Rose bailed me out by screaming that her water had broken.  Scorpius and Hermione helped her from the church into a taxi.  I paused long enough to give Hugo instructions about the cruise tickets.  There was no sense in letting them go to waste.          

 

            I heard later that the reception was lovely.  I guess the bride and groom aren’t really necessary.  My parents had never been on a cruise, so I knew they’d enjoy themselves.  Hugo drove them to the dock and then joined me in the waiting room at St. Mungo’s.  

 

            “Did you remember to give your grandparents the Muggle money from my suitcase?” I asked.  “Hermione said there are shops on board where they can buy clothes, since ours won’t fit them.”

 

            Hugo nodded.  I didn’t like the mischievous gleam in his eyes and asked what he had been up to.

 

            “It’s a good thing Grandma wasn’t wearing her glasses.  She thought the blown-up condoms decorating the car were balloons,” he chuckled.   

 

            We were still laughing when Hermione came in, looking exhausted but happy.  Her hair had fallen down and she was carrying her high-heeled pumps.  

 

            “It’s a girl,” she beamed.  “Rose is fine.  You can go in one at a time and then we’ll head home.  My feet are killing me.”

 

            Hugo went first while I gave Hermione a quick foot massage.  

 

            “Well, Mrs. Weasley, I’m sorry your second wedding day didn’t turn out as planned,” I said teasingly.  

 

            “It was beautiful from start to finish,” she smiled.  “And there’s still our second honeymoon.  You know the effect a foot massage has on me.”

 

            The waiting room was deserted when Hugo returned a few minutes later.  A note addressed to him was propped on the table.  _“Apparated home.  Suggest you spend the night elsewhere.  Love, Mum and Dad.”_

 


End file.
